Bad Luck ïîêîðÿþò Êàðèáû!
by himitsu
Summary: Ïîåõàëè êàê-òî Bad Luck íà Êàðèáû... Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå ñðàçó: ñþæåòà íåò, òîëüêî áðåä. ÞêèõØó, ÞêèõÊóìàãîðî...?


 _Îò àâòîðîâ: Ýýý… âñåì ïðèâåò! Ýòî ôàíôèê ïî Ãðàâèòàöèè, þòíî ëèøåííûé þæåòà, à ïîýòîìó ÷èñòûé áðåä, íàïèñàííûé ÿ àâòîðàìè, êîòîðûå íå çíàëè, ê ÷åìó, ñîáñòâåííî, îíè ýòî ïèøóò…   
þùèå ãåðîè:  
ãðóïïà Bad Luck – Øèíäî Øóè÷è (Øó), Íàêàíî 'èðîøè ('èðî), Ôóäæèñàêè Ñóãóðó, åå áåññìåííûé þññåð Ñàêàíî è ìåíåäæåð Êåé ñ ïèñòîëåòîì;  
äèðåêòîð þùåé êîìïàíèè NG – Ñåãó÷è "îìà;  
èçâåñòíûé ëèäåð ãðóïïû Nittle Grasper – Ñàêóìà þè÷è (þ) è åãî þøåâûé ÿö Êóìàãîðî;  
èçâåñòíûé ïèñàòåëü äåòåêòèâíûõ ðîìàíîâ Þêè Ýéðè è åãî ìëàäøèé áðàò "àöóõà.  
ÿ ñî ÿ - _

Ñîóë: Ìîæåò ïîáîëòàåì?   
"ðèêñòåð: Î ÷åì?   
Ñîóë: ×òî â ãîëîâó ïðèäåò. À ìîæíî ôàíôèê ÿòü?  
"ðèêñòåð: Ïðî ÷òî? "îëüêî íå ïðî âàìïèðîâ. Ìîæíî ïðî Gravitation.  
Ñîóë: Äàâàé. 

**Bad Luck ÿþò Êàðèáû èëè Åùå îäíà ïîâåñòü î âåëèêîìó÷åíèêå Þêè **

Þêè è Øóè÷è îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì ÿò â îáíèìêó è ÿò òåëåâèçîð, è òóò ÿ çâîíîê â äâåðü, çàòåì ãðîìêèé âûñòðåë èç ìàãíóìà (Þêè è Øóè÷è ïîäïðûãíóëè), è â êâàðòèðó ííî ÿ Bad Luck, ïñèõ ñ ìàãíóìîì, þñåð Ñàêàíî è "îìà Ñåãó÷è ñ Êóìàãîðî. þè÷è ïîêà íåò, íî åñòü ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ÿÿ â þáîé ìîìåíò.  
- … - ñêàçàë Þêè.  
- Ëàëèõî… - ñêàçàë Øóè÷è.  
- Ðóêè ââåðõ, - ñêàçàë Êåé.  
- Ïðèâåò ãîëóáûì, - ñêàçàëè Ôóäæèñàêè è 'èðî (ñàìè îíè øëè â îáíèìêó è ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàëèñü).  
- Øèíäî, îòîéäè íåìåäëåííî îò Ýéðè!!! Îòîéäè, ÿ ñêàçàë! – "îìà ÿ íà âèçã.  
Ñàêàíî íè÷åãî íå óñïåë ñêàçàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî åìó çàòêíóëè ðîò Êóìàãîðî. È â þ÷åíèå, â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå ÿÿ þ  
- Party, party!!! – âñêðè÷àë þè÷è. "óò æå çàèãðàëà ìóçûêà, íà âñåõ þùèõ ÿâèëèñü öâåòíûå êîëïà÷êè (íà ìàãíóìå òîæå), è ãäå-òî â êîìíàòå âñïûõíóë ôåéåðâåðê. – ×òî ïðàçäíóåì? " êîãî Äåíü ÿ?  
- ÿ ïåðâûé ãîä âàøåãî ñ Þêè çíàêîìñòâà, òû ìåëêèé ïðèäóðîê! – ñêàçàë "îìà è çàïëàêàë.  
- Êàê æå òû çàáûë? – ÿ 'èðî. – ß íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó, êàê òû ïðèøåë êî ìíå è íà÷àë ÿ, ÷òî íå íàïèñàë þ þ èç-çà êàêîãî-òî õàìà, êîòîðûé íàåõàë íà ÿ â ïàðêå.  
Øóè÷è ïîêðàñíåë è ÿíóë íà Þêè. "îò äàæå þ íå ïîâåë íà ÿâëåíèå 'èðî è íà ïëà÷ "îìû. Â ÿæåííîì ìîë÷àíèè (à ÿæåí áûë, â îñíîâíîì, Øó) ðàçäàëîñü Þêèíî:  
- Êàêîé-êàêîé ãîä?!  
Äàëüøå – âñå ÿòíî. Â ãëàçàõ Øóè÷è çàáëåñòåëè îãðîìíûå êàïëè ñëåç.   
- "û… òû, ÷òî, íå ïîìíèøü, êàê òû âïåðâûå íàçâàë ÿ ìåëêèì ïðèäóðêîì è èäèîòîì, ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ïèøó ñòèõè íà óðîâíå ïåðâîãî êëàññà, ÿ íàäî ìíîé, êàê ìîã? À íàø ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé â   
- Êàê èíòåðåñíî, - ïðîøåïòàë þè÷è íà óõî Ñàêàíî, êîòîðûé óæå äðåìàë íàä ïî÷àòîé áóòûëêîé ñàêý.   
Âñå çàìåðëè, ÿ î÷åðåäíîãî ïðèñòóïà èñòåðèêè Øó.  
- Âå÷åðèíêè íå áóäåò? – îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë 'èðî.  
- Êàê ýòî – íå áóäåò! – ÿ þ. – Ìû îòìåòèì, ÷òî 1) Øóè÷è çàáûë, ÷òî îí ÿ ñ Þêè ãîä íàçàä è, 2) Þêè âîîáùå íå ïîìíèò, ÷òî îíè çíàêîìû, êàê îíè ïîçíàêîìèëèñü è çíàêîìèëèñü ëè âîîáùå!  
- À ÷òî, õîðîøèé ïîâîä, - ÿíî ÿ Ñàêàíî.  
È òóò ÿíóëà èñòåðèêà. "îìà íåîæèäàííî ÿÿ óòåøàòü Øóè÷è, ÿ åìó ñëåçû ñâîèì ïëàòî÷êîì. Ñàêàíî ïîäíåñ åìó ÷àðêó ñàêý, 'èðî çàëèë ýòî ñàêý åìó â ãîðëî, è ñêîðî Øó èñõîäèë óæå àëêîãîëüíûìè ñëåçàìè íà ðóáàøêó Þêè. þòíî íå ðîìàíòè÷íûé áëîíäèí èíîãäà äåðãàë Øó çà åãî äëèííûå âîëîñû, ÿ åìó çàìîë÷àòü.  
- Íó, õîðîøî, - ÿ Þêè, îòîäâèíóâ îò ÿ þùåãî è þùåãî Øóè÷è. – Äàâàé îòïðàçäíóåì,   
Íî çäåñü ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûé âîïëü, è þè÷è ñ Øóè÷è ñõâàòèëè ìèêðîôîí ñ íàìåðåíèåì ÷òî-íèáóäü ñïåòü.  
- ÍÎ! – îí ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ. – Íå â ìîåé êâàðòèðå – ýòî âî-ïåðâûõ. Âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ âñå ðàâíî íå þ íàøó þ âñòðå÷ó, è ïî ýòîìó þ þ ÿ âñåì âìåñòå áåç ïîâîäà â êàðàîêå-áàðå, à ïîòîì ðàçîéòèñü ïàðàìè äîìîé. ß ñ Øóè÷è, 'èðî ñ Ôóäæèñàêè, þè÷è ñ ìîèì áðàòîì, "îìà ñ Ñàêàíî. ÿ åñòü?  
- Åñòü, - ñêàçàë Ñàêàíî. – ß íå õî÷ó èäòè äîìîé ñ "îìîé â ÿíîì âèäå.  
- À ÷òî òåáå ìåøàåò? – íåâèííî ñïðîñèë Ñåãó÷è.  
- Çíàíèå âàøèõ íàêëîííîñòåé, áîññ, - îòâàæíî îòâåòèë þñåð Bad Luck. Áëîíäèí ïðîïóñòèë çàìå÷àíèå ìèìî óøåé. 

Âñêîðå ÿ ÿ îêàçàëàñü â êàðàîêå-áàðå, è íàñòóïèë ïîëíûé àíøëàã.  
ÿ óëèöà áûñòðî ïðîñåêëà, ÷òî ýòè äâà ìû÷àùèõ â ìèêðîôîí ÿ – íå êòî èíûå, êàê Øó è þ! Âìåñòå! Äóýò! Íåìíîãî ÿò, íà äà ýòî ìîæíî ïðîñòèòü.  
Þêè ìîë÷à ñèäåë â óãëó è êóðèë, îí íå áûë ÿí. Îí äóìàë î ÷åì-òî ñâîåì, êîãäà ê íåìó ïîäñåë òàêîé æå òðåçâûé è, ê òîìó æå, þùèé "îìà.   
- Ñàêàíî íå äàåò ìíå ïèòü! Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî åñëè íàì áóäåò ñóæäåíî óéòè âìåñòå ñ íèì, òî îí õî÷åò èìåòü ÿþùåå ÿòåëüñòâî – «ÿíèå àëêîãîëüíîãî ÿÿ», òîãäà êàê ÿ «áóäó÷è â çäðàâîì óìå è ÿòè» äàæå ÿ îò ÿ â ñåêñóàëüíîì äîìîãàòåëüñòâå íå ñìîãó. Íå÷åñòíî! Þêè? À òû ÷òî òàêîé ãðóñòíûé?  
- ß íå ãðóñòíûé. ß þ.  
- Î ÷åì?  
- Íå î òåáå, íå ÿ.  
- Çëîé   
- Íå èçîáðàæàé âòîðîãî Øóè÷è, ïîæàëóéñòà, à òî ó ÿ çàáîëèò ãîëîâà.  
- Ïî÷åìó òû, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òàêîé õìóðûé?! Âåñü äåíü áóáíèøü ñåáå ïîä   
- ß íå þ…  
- Çàòêíèñü è íå ïåðåáèâàé ñòàðøåãî! " ÿ ïðàçäíèê, íó-êà, æèâî èçîáðàçè âåñåëüå! Èëè åñòü êàêèå-òî ïðîáëåìû, êîòîðûå íå þò òåáå ñïîêîéíî æèòü – òîëüêî íå íà÷èíàé ñâîå «ÿ õî÷ó â þ-Éîðê» - è åñëè âî âñåì âèíîâàò ýòîò ãàäåíûø Øèíäî... ß ñåé÷àñ, - "îìà âñêî÷èë ñ êðåñëà è ñäåëàë øàã â ñòîðîíó þùåé ó ñöåíû òîëïû.   
- ÿäü, - ñêàçàë Þêè ñî âçäîõîì. Îí ïîëîæèë íà ñòîë äâà àâèàáèëåòà. "îìà ïðî÷èòàë: «Êàðèáñêèå îñòðîâà». " íåãî îòïàëà þñòü:  
- "û õî÷åøü ïîåõàòü òóäà ñ Øóè÷è? "û ýòî ïðèãîòîâèë ñïåöèàëüíî ÿ âàøåãî ïðàçäíèêà? – ñ íåñ÷àñòíûì âèäîì ñïðîñèë îí.   
- ß ïèøó êíèãó î ïèðàòàõ. Èçäàòåëüñòâî äàëî ìíå äâà áèëåòà íà êîìàíäèðîâêó íà Êàðèáû. Íî êîãî ìíå ñ ñîáîé ÿòü? – ñêàçàë Þêè.  
- Êîãî? Êîãî? Äæîííè Äåïïà âîçüìè!...- íå âûäåðæàë "îìà. – Ïðåêðàòè íûòü, òû è ñàì çíàåøü, ÷òî íàäî ÿòü òîãî, ñ êåì òåáå õîðîøî. Äà, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìîæíî âåäü íèêîãî íå áðàòü. Íå ÿ… Æðåáèé êèíü.  
- À âåäü ýòî ÿ, "îìà! "û – ãåíèé.  
ÿ ïðèøëàñü Þêè ïî âêóñó, è îí íà÷àë îñòåðâåíåëî ðâàòü ñàëôåòêó íà òîíêèå ïîëîñêè.   
- Äàé ðó÷êó è ñíèìàé þ ÿïó, - ïðèêàçàë îí.  
Áóìàæêè áûëè íàïèñàíû, çàâåðíóòû è ïîëîæåíû â "îìèíó ÿïó.   
- ÿíè, - Þêè ÿíóë ÿïó åå þ.  
Â ïðèíöèïå, Ñåãó÷è "îìà ñàì çíàë, ñ êåì Þêè áóäåò õîðîøî íà Êàðèáàõ. Î, ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì åìó áóäåò î÷åíü õîðîøî. ÿ íå ÿ. Íî î ðàáîòå Þêè äîëæåí áóäåò çàáûòü. Âïðî÷åì, åñëè áû îí ïîåõàë ñ Øóè÷è, òî ðàáîòû òîæå áûëî áû íå âèäàòü èç-çà âñåâîçìîæíûõ ýêñêóðñèé, ïàðêîâ ðàçâëå÷åíèé, äèñêîòåê è ïîäâîäíûõ ïîèñêîâ ëåãåíäàðíûõ ñîêðîâèù. "îìà ÿâñòâåííî ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå Øèíäî à ÿ Äæîííè Äåïï ñ ÷åðíîé ïîäâîäêîé ó ãëàç è ðàñøàòàííîé ÿþùåé ïîõîäêîé. Ýòî íå òîò ÷åëîâåê, ÷òî íóæåí Þêè. Ïîýòîìó "îìà î÷åíü õîòåë âûòàùèòü èç ÿïû – ÿ.  
Îí, ñãëîòíóâ, ðàçâåðíóë áóìàæêó. È ÿ. Øèðîêî. Çëîâåùå. " Þêè ïîõîëîäåëè ëàäîíè.   
- Êòî?  
- Êóìàãîðî!!! – çàõîõîòàë "îìà. – "û íàïèñàë – Êóìàãîðî?!!!  
- ß ïîøóòèë. ß ýòî òàê. ß è íå äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ÿ.  
- Íó, òåïåðü íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü. Ñóäüáà åñòü ñóäüáà. "îëüêî òû ÿêà ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ê Êóìàãîðî åñòü áåñïëàòíîå ïðèëîæåíèå â âèäå þè÷è.  
"îìà óæå ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå Øóè÷è ñ íåðâíûì ñðûâîì â ïñèõóøêå, êîãäà îí óçíàåò î «ìåäîâîì ÿöå» Þêè. «Åñëè òû íå ìîé Þêè, òî òû è Øó íå ÿ. À ñ þè÷è ó âàñ âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå   
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè "îìà ñõâàòèë Þêè â îõàïêó è ïðîòàùèë åãî ê ñöåíå, àêòèâíî ÿ ÿìè. Îí âûõâàòèë ìèêðîôîí ó Øóè÷è, ìóçûêà ñìîëêëà, è â òèøèíå "îìà ïðîèçíåñ:   
- Âíèìàíèå, âíèìàíèå! ÿ ó íàñ âå÷åð þðïðèçîâ! Ïîêà âû çäåñü âñå ðàçâëåêàëèñü, íåçàâèñèìîå þðè â ìîåì ëèöå ðàçûãðàëî åäèíñòâåííîå, þçèâíîå, ðîìàíòè÷åñêîå ïóòåøåñòâèå ÿ Þêè. Þêè ïîåäåò íà Êàðèáû íà öåëûõ 2 íåäåëè, à ïîåäåò îí ñ… Þêè, ñêàæè ñ   
- Êóìàãîðî, - ïðîáóáíèë Þêè. Íàäî ÿ, ÷òî îí íå îæèäàë òàêîãî ñòðåìèòåëüíîãî ÿ ñîáûòèé. Ìåæäó òåì, "îìà âûðâàë ó íåãî ìèêðîôîí è ïðèçâàë ê ÿäêó þþ òîëïó.   
- "èõî âñå! Ýòî åùå íå âñå… À ïîñêîëüêó Êóìàãîðî – íèé, òî åìó ÿ åõàòü ñî ñâîèì îïåêóíîì Ñàêóìà þè÷è! "ðà!  
Íàñòóïèëî ãðîáîâîå ìîë÷àíèå.  
Âå÷åðèíêà îáëîìàëàñü.

Íà þùåå óòðî Øóè÷è ÿ ñ ãîëîâíîé þ. Åìó þ íî÷ü ñíèëîñü, ÷òî îí ïèë â êàêîì-òî êëóáå, ïîòîì ñïåë ïàðó íîâåéøèõ õèòîâ â äóýòå ñ þè÷è, è âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èëîñü êîøìàðîì íà òåìó Þêè, êîòîðûé óëåòåë íà Êàðèáû ñ Êóìàãîðî. Îí íèêàê íå ìîã âûêèíóòü èç ãîëîâû þ óõìûëêó Ñåãó÷è "îìà.  
Äà, ñîí áûë ÷òî íàäî.  
Íî êîøìàðíîå ïðîáóæäåíèå ïðîäîëæèëîñü äíåâíûì êîøìàðîì, à èìåííî – â êîìíàòó ÿ áðàò Þêè, çëîé êàê ÷åðò, è íà÷àë ÿñòè Øóè÷è çà ïëå÷è è ÷òî-òî îðàòü â åãî óõî, ïðè ýòîì â ïóñòîé ãîëîâå Øóè÷è ðàçðàçèëîñü êîøìàðíîå ýõî.  
Øóè÷è ÿ íà ÿùåì è ñ óæàñîì ÿë, ÷òî «ñîí» áûë âîâñå è íå ñîí, à ÐÅÀËÜÍÎÑ"Ü!!!  
È Þêè åãî â ñàìîì äåëå áðîñèë. Ðàäè Êóìàãîðî. "àöóõà ïîäõâàòèë ðûæåãî «ðîäñòâåííè÷êà» â ïîëóîáìîðî÷íîì ÿíèè.  
- Íå ÿ ÿòü ñîçíàíèå, Øó, - ñêàçàë îí. – Þêè íàäî ñïàñàòü, òî åñòü þè÷è è åãî Êóìàãîðî. ß çàõâàòèë ÷àñòíûé ñàìîëåò Ñåãó÷è, è ñåé÷àñ Êåé åãî ÿåò, à Ñàêàíî ÿ þòàìè. Áåðè ìàíàòêè è áåæèì!  
Ñàìîëåò óæå çàâåë ìîòîðû, æäàëè òîëüêî "àöóõó è Øó.  
"àê êàê ñàìîëåò áûë çàõâà÷åí, òî íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî â êàáèíå ïèëîòà ÿë Êåé, ÿçàííûé ïàòðîíàìè, è òî è äåëî ïîìàõèâàë àâòîìàòîì ïåðåä íîñîì ó ïèëîòà, îò÷åãî òîò òî áëåäíåë, òî êðàñíåë, òàê æå êàê è Ñàêàíî, êîòîðûé, äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè îáìàòûâàë ñêîò÷åì þàðäåññó. Ôóäæèñàêè è 'èðî òèñêàëèñü â õâîñòå ñàëîíà. Èòàê, "àöóõà è Øó ïðèáûëè íà áîðò ñàìîëåòà ïîñëåäíèìè èç âñåõ ó÷àñòíèêîâ «çàãîâîðà». (Çà÷åì èì ïîíàäîáèëîñü çâàòü Ñàêàíî, Ôóäæèñàêè è 'èðî? ÿ ìàññîâêè. À Êåé áûë î÷åíü äàæå íóæåí – êàê îáëàäàòåëü ïóëåìåòà.) (Ñîóë: äà è ÿ áû íå ïîçâîëèëà èì óëåòåòü áåç Ñàêàí÷èêà.) Ñàìîëåò ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àë ÿÿ ïî âçëåòíîé ïîëîñå, è òóò Øó óâèäåë â þìèíàòîðå "îìó Ñåãó÷è, áåãóùåãî çà ñàìîëåòîì. Øóè÷è çëîðàäíî ÿ íà âñå 33 çóáà. Êîãäà ñàìîëåò ÿ îò çåìëè îí ïîêàçàë "îìå ÿçûê.  
Ñåãó÷è íå âèäåë èçäåâàòåëüñòâ íàä ñâîåé ïåðñîíîé Øóè÷è Øèíäî. Îí äîáåæàë äî ñâîåãî àíãàðà è çàïðûãíóë â ðåàêòèâíûé ñàìîëåò, êîòîðûé äîëåòàë äî Êàðèáîâ ìåíåå ÷åì çà 6 ÷àñîâ ïðîòèâ 13 ó Øèíäîâñêîé êîìïàíèè. "àê ÷òî ïåðâûé ÷åëîâåê, óâèäåâøèé Þêè íà ÿæå â ïîëîñàòûõ òðóñàõ, áûë…   
þè÷è.  
Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Þêè ïðèåõàë íà Êàðèáû ñ Êóìàãîðî (êàê è áûëî ðåøåíî æðåáèåì), íî Ñåãó÷è áûë íàñòîëüêî þáåçåí, ÷òî ïîäáðîñèë ñâîåãî êîìïàíüîíà ïî NG äî îñòðîâîâ.  
Èòàê, Þêè ëåæàë íà ÿæå â ÷åðíî-áåëûõ ïîëîñàòûõ òðóñàõ, â ÷åðíûõ î÷êàõ, è ïîä çîíòèêîì.  
- Þêè! Ïðèâåò! – çàêðè÷àë þ è þÿ íà Þêè, ÿ ïîïóòíî þ þþ èãðóøêó è ÿ åå ê ãðóäè. Þêè ÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. È ñêàçàë:  
- ß ïîéäó þ.  
ÿ â âîäó, Þêè çàìåòèë ãðóïïó öâåòíûõ êóïîëîâ íà ôîíå ãîëóáîãî íåáà. «Êðàñîòà!» ïîäóìàë îí.  
Øóè÷è ñ ãðîìêèì «þõ» óøåë ïîä âîäó, îòñòåãíóë þò è ÿ. Ëàñòû è àêâàëàíã îêàçàëèñü âåñüìà ïîëåçíû, ðàâíî êàê è ÿ ðàñêðàñêà ïîä êàðèáñêèõ ïîëîñàòûõ ðûáîê. Êåé, ÿ ëàñòàìè ïðèâåòëèâîå ñîëåíîå ìîðå, ïîäïëûë ê ÿ Øóè÷è è óêàçàë àâòîìàòîì Êàëàøíèêîâà íå þ þ. ÿ èç ÿòåðûõ ÿïîíñêèõ òåððîðèñòîâ ïðîñëåäîâàëà ìèìî òóðèñòîâ è èíñòðóêòîðîâ-àêâàëàíãèñòîâ, è âñêîðå âïåðåäè ÿ…   
"îìà. ×òî!!? Ñåãó÷è "îìà? Íå ìîæåò áûòü.  
Øóè÷è íàñòóïèë íà ëàñòó è óõíóë íîñîì â ïåñîê. Îñòàëüíûå ÿïîíñêèå äåñàíòíèêè áðîñèëèñü þ. Êðîìå ÿ, êîòîðûé ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ óâåðåííî â ýòîé áîåâîé îáñòàíîâêå.  
- ÿä! ÿ! – çàîðàë îí â íàïðàâëåíèå êóñòîâ.

Êîãäà ÿä îòñòóïèë â êóñòû, òàì èõ ïîäæèäàë þðïðèç, à èìåííî þ âåðõîì íà Þêè ñ Êóìàãîðî â îáíèìêó. (Ñîóë: Íåâàæíî, êàê îíè òàì îêàçàëèñü è íåèçâåñòíî, ÷òî îíè òàì äåëàëè, ïðîñòî ýòîãî òðåáóåò êàíâà ÿ, è çíà÷èò òàê áóäåò!)  
È òóò ïîøåë äîæäü. Äîæäü ÿ âíåçàïíî, ñëîâíî èç íèîòêóäà. ÿ ñåçîí äîæäåé.  
ÿ ÿ ìåòíóëàñü èç êóñòîâ ïîä ïàëüìó. Ìåñòî ïîä ïàëüìîé áûëî ìàëî. Øóè÷è âûòîëêíóëè èç ÿ, è îí ÿ â ëóæó. (Êàê âû äóìàåòå, êòî åãî òîëêíóë?) þ ÿ âòîðûì ýòàæîì íà Þêè. Îñòàëüíûå ïåðñîíàæè ñìîòðåëèñü íåëåïî â âîäîëàçíûõ þìàõ è ìàñêàõ, íî íàèáîëüøåå âïå÷àòëåíèå ïðîèçâîäèë "îìà, êîòîðûé óñïåë ïîäõâàòèòü çîíòèê îò ñîëíöà ñ ÿæà, è òåïåðü ãîðäî ÿë ïîä íèì, ÿ þ ïîëîâèíó ïîäïàëüìîâîãî ìåñòà è íå ÿ íèêîãî ïîä «êðûøó».   
ÿ øóì ÿ, Þêè ñïðîñèë:  
- Íó è ÷òî ìû òåïåðü áóäåì äåëàòü?   
- Íóæíî ÿ þäà, - ñêàçàë Êåé, ÿÿñü â ñòåíó ÿ, è ÿ, ÷òî ñêîðî îêåàí âûéäåò èç áåðåãîâ è çàëüåò âåñü ÿæ. – Ñêîëüêî áóäåò ÿ ýòîò äîæäü?  
- ÿöåâ øåñòü, - ïðîèçíåñ "îìà, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ñàêàíî ìåäëåííî îñåë íà … 'èðî. Íà òîãî ñêàçàëàñü ñìåíà ÷àñîâûõ ÿñîâ, è îí, ðåøèâ ïîñëàòü âñåõ íàôèã, ëåã ñïàòü.  
- Ñ ÿ õâàòèò!!! – Þêè âûõâàòèë àâòîìàò Êàëàøíèêîâà ó ÿ è èñ÷åç çà ïåëåíîé ÿ. Âñå çàìåðëè, ïðåêðàñíî ÿ, ÷òî çíà÷èò Þêè ñ îãíåñòðåëüíûì îðóæèåì.  
À Øóè÷è ëåæàë â ëóæå. Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî. 'èðî ÿ èç-ïîä Ñàêàíî è ïîäîøåë ê Øóè÷è. Íî òîò íå îòðåàãèðîâàë, è êîãäà 'èðî ïîëîæèë ðóêó åìó íà ãîëîâó, òà îêàçàëàñü ÿ÷åé.  
«ÿÿ!» ïîäóìàë îí, «èëè … ÿ ÿ èëè ëèõîðàäêà!» 'èðî áûë íå èç òåõ, êòî ïàíèêóåò, íî äàæå åãî íåðâû íå âûäåðæàëè:  
- ÏÎÌÎÃÈ"Å!  
À Þêè áåæàë â ÿõ ïëîõîé âèäèìîñòè. Åìó áûëî ÿæåëî. ÿæåëûé àâòîìàò? Íåò… È òóò îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ýòî áûë êòî-òî íà åãî ïëå÷àõ. Îí ìåäëåííî ÿë ãîëîâó è ïîëó÷èë Êóìàãîðî ïî ëáó.   
- ÿ óêà÷àëî èç-çà òâîåãî ãàëîïà, ïðîòèâíûé Þêè! – ÿíóë þè÷è.  
- Áûñòðî âíèç! – ãîëîñ Þêè ÿ íà âèçã. ("ðèêñòåð – Ýòî âîçìîæíî? Ñîóë – Íåò.)  
À â ýòî ÿ Øóè÷è ãîòîâ áûë ÿ îò þùåé òåìïåðàòóðû òåëà. Àêâàëàíã íà÷àë ÿ. ÿ â ëàñòàõ áûñòðî âæàëàñü â çîíòèê "îìû. ÿ íåáîëüøîé âçðûâ. ÿ ÷ëåíû Bad Luck ïîñìîòðåëè íà äûìîê, þùèé â äîæäå. Øóè÷è ÿ íà ñëàáûé ãîëîñ Þêè.  
×åðåç ñåêóíäó îí íàñòèã åãî, ÿ ÿìè â çíàêîìûå ìåñòà íà êîæå, à åùå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó èõ óäàðèëî ðàçãîííîé âîëíîé, è âñå òðîå (þñ Êóìàãîðî) îêàçàëèñü â îòêðûòîì îêåàíå íà ÿõòå "îìû Ñåãó÷è (ÿ î÷åíü ÿ ïðèïëûëà çà ñâîèì âëàäåëüöåì).  
"ðîå â ÿõòå, íå ÿ Êóìàãîðî!!!  
Èòàê, íàêîíåö-òî, âñå ïîñòîðîííèå (ïî÷òè âñå) îñòàëèñü íà áåðåãó. ÿ þ, êîíå÷íî, íåìíîãî íå ÿ â èäåàëüíîå ìèðîïîíèìàíèå Øó (íó õîòü "îìû íåò, è ëàäíî). ßõòà ÿëà ÿêîðü.  
- Ëàëèõî!!!  
Êòî æå ÿ íà áåðåãó? 'èðî è Ôóäæèñàêè, "àöóõà è Êåé, è Ñàêàíî ñ "îìîé. 'èðî è Ôóäæèñàêè ïåðåìåñòèëèñü (îêëåìàâøèñü ïîñëå âçðûâà) ïîä îñòàâëåííûé íà áåðåãó øåçëîíã, çàêðûòûé áîëüøèì çîíòîì, - áîëüøå èì íè÷åãî (è íèêîãî) áûëî íå íàäî. Ñàêàíî, êîòîðûé óæå äàâíî è ìèðíî ñïàë, âíåçàïíî ÿ è âïàë â ñëàäîñòðàñòíîå íàñòðîåíèå – îí çàäóìàë ñîáëàçíèòü áîññà. Êåé è "àöóõà ÿíóëèñü.  
- Íåò! - ñêàçàë Êåé.  
- "î÷íî? – ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèë "àöóõà. – "î÷íî-òî÷íî?  
- Íó ëàäíî, ïîéäåì, íî ýòî ïîñëåäíèé ðàç.

À â ýòî ÿ ÿõòó Ñåãó÷è "îìà ÿëè â ïëåí ïèðàòû Êàðèáñêîãî ÿ. Â ëèöå Þêè Ýéðè, êîòîðîìó âñå-òàêè íàäî áûëî íàïèñàòü êíèãó. Îí ïðèäóìàë îäíó þ èãðó, íà þ íàèâíûå þ è Øó òóò æå êóïèëèñü: ÿ ñâîèì ñîâñåì íå èãðóøå÷íûì àâòîìàòîì, îí çàïåð þ è Øó â þìå, ãäå áûëî î÷åíü ìíîãî âèíà è ïîäóøåê, íàçíà÷èë Êóìàãîðî ñîêðîâèùåì ïèðàòîâ, à ÿ – ×åðíûì Äæåêîì, è ÿíóâ ÿ ÿ çàõîæèõ òóðèñòîâ è ñâîèõ ôàíàòîâ þ ìàñêó, óãíàë «þ æåì÷óæèíó» Ñåãó÷è "îìà â îòêðûòîå ìîðå, ãäå è ñåë äîïèñûâàòü ñâîé áåññìåðòíûé ðîìàí.  
ÿö ÿ îíè äîñòèãëè ÿïîíñêîãî áåðåãà, è Þêè Ýéðè ïîëó÷èë þ þ þ þ!

_Êîíåö._

"ðèêñòåð: "åáå íàäîåëî? À ìíå ÿ óæå ýòà ÿ ÿ.  
Ñîóë: Íåò, ïóñòü îíà âñå-òàêè êîãäà-íèáóäü ÿ. Ðàäè áëàãà 


End file.
